1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spear gun support system and more particularly pertains to removably retaining spear guns in a preferred location on a boat or otherwise in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spear gun support systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, spear gun support systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining spear guns are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a spear gun support system that allows removably retaining spear guns in a preferred location on a boat or otherwise in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the spear gun support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably retaining spear guns in a preferred location on a boat or otherwise in anticipation of use in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spear gun support system which can be used for removably retaining spear guns in a preferred location on a boat or otherwise in anticipation of use in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.